


Let's Make Sure (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Papa Gil, Punishment, Spanking, Spanking Punishment, spanking art, spanking fanart, workplace discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: NSFW! But... the setting is the workplace, lol. Here's another drawing of Malcolm getting spanked. This time, by Gil! If you've watched the show, this is very much overdue... (Please look elsewhere if you don't enjoy M/M disciplinary spankings!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Let's Make Sure (artwork)

I couldn't help but indulge in depicting this spanking position due to their size difference, hehe. First decided to draw his underwear on, but regretted it a bit so added the second panel, lol... Just a rough sketch but I might do a refined coloured version of this scene in the future.

I thought J.T. and Dani deserved to watch - so perhaps this could be set in a "corporal punishment allowed in the workplace" universe? XD Maybe I'll write something along those lines later, hm. Anyway, hope you enjoy this scene!


End file.
